


Man-Crushes and Secret Set-Ups

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Clint you bastard, Deaf Clint Barton, Dream Sex, Hints towards Clint Barton/Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Peter Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Why does that even have a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve and Peter haven't seen each other in a year, and Clint and Tony secretly set them up (very subtly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man-Crushes and Secret Set-Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejay13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejay13/gifts).



> Prompt I got from Deejayhearts13, I added slight Clint/Tony... I just felt like it needed to be added

Peter woke up sweaty, his body heated like he was standing beside a bonfire. Peter groaned when he reached down and squeezed his cock through his pajama pants. Images of his dream appeared behind his closed eyelids as he tugged at his cock.

_Steve’s strong hands holding onto Peter’s wrists, keeping them against the bed._

_Steve’s hard cock pounding into him. Purposefully missing that one spot that would throw Peter over the edge._

Peter’s left hand reached down past his balls, rubbing at his entrance.

_Steve shifting so he relentlessly hits Peter’s prostate._

Peter pushed in a third finger, groaning at the ache and stretch.

_Steve moving his hands so that he grips onto Peter’s wrists with one hand, his other coming down and holding Peter’s cock in a tight grip that doesn’t allow Peter to hit his climax._

Peter rubbed at his prostate, heat coiling in his lower belly.

_Steve letting go of Peter’s dick, slamming once into Peter whispering “cum for me”._

Peter rolled onto his stomach, shoving one of his pillows between his groin and the mattress; letting go of his cock he ground down on the pillow as he fingerfucked himself to the thought of the star-spangled wearing hero fucking him. When Peter came, he dropped his face onto his pillow, muffling his moan to not wake his sleeping aunt. He ground down onto the pillow a few more times—gasping when it made his fingers rub his prostate again.

Peter pulled his fingers out, grimacing at the slight burn that accompanied the movement. Rolling around in his bed he managed to tug his pants back up and get the pillow case off and throw it in the direction of the hamper.

Peter fell back asleep, pleasingly sated not too long after. He had no more dreams of Cap that night—well, he might have had one or two more, but they weren’t dirty or anything.

*

When Peter woke up, his alarm clock was blaring in his ear. Peter swung his arm out and hit the clock, sending it flying as far as it could go while still plugged into the wall. The room fell into a comfortable silence; until Peter had to put his pillow over his head when the alarm went off again.

“Peter,” Aunt May’s voice echoed up the stairs. “Peter hurry, you need to leave for school in an hour.”

Peter groaned. “Can’t I stay here?”

“No silly.” Aunt May’s voice had a hint of laughter in it. Peter sighed and got up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Immediately wincing at the slight soreness in his ass, Peter slowly trudged out of his room and down the stairs after throwing on some clothes.

“Have fun at school Peter.” Aunt May kissed his cheek and ushered him out of the house after he finished his breakfast. Peter had a feeling that sitting on a hard chair for the majority of the day wasn’t going to be pleasant.

*

Peter was waiting with Harry for their ride when his phone rang. Peter pulled it out cocked an eyebrow at the screen. Harry leaned closer.

“Dude, why is Tony Stark calling you?” Asked Harry.

“I have no idea.” Peter replied before answering his phone. “Hello?”

“Peter. I modified your Spider-bike. I would—”

“You did what now?”

“Just get over here.” Tony hung up. Peter stared at his phone.

“If I’m correct, I think I just heard Tony tell you to get to the Stark Tower.” The limo pulled up, Harry pushed Peter inside. “Come on, you’re being dropped off at Starks.”

*

Peter waited until the limo was out of sight before walking into the building.

“Peter! Come!” Tony draped his arm across Peter’s shoulders and led him through what seemed like a maze of hallways, stopping only when they reached a rather large door.

Peter and Tony walked past Steve, who had set up a multitude of punching bags, and who was currently hitting on a crimson colored bag. Steve threw one particularly hard punch and a small line of sand poured out from the tiny rip. Steve turned his head and caught Peter’s eye, the tips of Peter’s ears turned red as he looked away.

 _It’s been a year_ , Peter thought.

Steve watched Peter and Tony converse about the Spider-bike; a look of confusion planted on Steve’s face when Peter had turned his head away when he looked at the brunet.

Steve went back to pounding on the punching bag.

Peter flushed as the sound reminded him of the dream he had last night.

“Well would you look at that,” Clint’s voice rang throughout the room loudly. “The Spider here is as red as his suit.”

“Clint.”

“Spi-dey.” Clint repeated.

The room was silent—except for the solid _thump thump thump_.

*

Steve caught up with Peter just before he left. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’ve been busy.” Peter replied, the awkwardness of the situation, and Peter’s dream, seemed almost too thick to even have a decent conversation—Peter blushed and looked down at his feet, his mind seemed to enjoy throwing in some innuendos.

“Too busy to catch up, later tonight?” Steve asked, and Peter looked up at him; Steve’s hands were behind his back, he kept rocking back and forth on his heels. Steve stared down at Peter from the near foot he had on him.

“What?”

Steve took a deep breath, exhaling before repeating. “Are you too busy to catch up?”

_Is he…?_

“Like a date?” The moment the words were said, Steve’s face turned redder than a tomato. Peter bit his lip to keep from smiling.

“Yeah…” Steve mumbled.

Peter smiled, waving down a taxi. “Nope. Not too busy for that.” And Peter got into the taxi without another word.

Inside Stark Tower, Clint and Tony watched the pair.

“I told you if we brought Peter here the Cap would do it.” Tony said with a smirk.

“What?” Clint yelled, leaning closer to Tony and turning up the volume on his hearing aid. “I can’t hear you! The gayness radiating off Cap is deafening!” Clint said as Steve walked past—Steve shoved Clint. Clint fell into Tony; they collapsed onto the ground.

Clint’s face turned red at how they were positioned: his right leg in between Tony’s legs, his hand on Tony’s chest while Tony’s gripped Clint’s hips.

Tony helped Clint up.

“Have fun with Peter tonight!” Tony shouted at Steve’s retreating back.

Steve’s reply was instant. “Have fun with Barton tonight!”

*

And Steve and Tony did.

Except for the fact that Tony and Clint woke up the others multiple times that night, just out of spite.  (And to see if they could have a marathon.)

...And a fucking marathon they did...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/fic ideas please? Send them to me on here, or put them in my ask on my tumblr (rylandsatinydevil.tumblr.com)


End file.
